Black and White
by Kaeari
Summary: "I thought you were watching the movie." Pulling his hand out from between their bodies, Wesker instead placed it over Chris' messy mop of hair, having no other choice. WesChris


I am so proud of this, and I _think_ I kept Chris and Wesker relatively in-character. It may be short, but I don't mind, and I certainly hope everyone else doesn't mind, either. I had a bit of trouble with the end, though, so forgive me if it sounds plain or forced. Other than that, please enjoy!

Note the 'M' rating. It's there for a reason. :3

* * *

Leaning against the counter beside the microwave, Wesker listened to the rhythmic popping of corn kernels as he watched Chris shuffle through a box of old movies, VHS tapes Wesker had owned for years.

While other people marveled at the reflective discs that played so smoothly and conveniently, Wesker had an appreciation for the flawed, poor-quality features that older films provided. He'd crept downstairs almost every night during his youth only to stay up until the early hours of the morning watching black-and-white films. Though he hadn't touched the tapes in years, they sat in his hallway closet until Chris unearthed them.

Predictably, it was also Chris who convinced his captain to watch one or two. _"Come on, please? We can have as much sex as you want afterward, and maybe even tomorrow, if we've got time..."_

Wesker couldn't believe that his libido had betrayed him, and so easily, too.

Chris suddenly made a small sound of victory just as the microwave beeped incessantly. Taking a bowl from the cupboard above the sink, Wesker dumped the bag of popcorn into it and brought it, plain and unsalted, into the small living room.

"I don't see why you feel the need to watch these," Wesker said, sitting in his customary spot on the right side of the two-seat leather couch as Chris slid the old Frankenstein tape into the VHS player, "They're not exactly your type of movie."

Chris huffed and snatched the bowl up before taking up the other space, hefting his feet up to fill the gap between them as he pressed 'play'. "I've never seen them before. And besides, you get sex after, so what are you complaining for?" he joked, nudging his toes into Wesker's hip.

Swatting away the invasive foot, Wesker leaned back as the opening credits played.

* * *

Halfway through the film, Wesker found himself dozing lightly, his right hand holding his chin while his left rested in his lap. Frankenstein, apparently, did not hold the same amount of amusement now as it did when he was twelve.

A sudden, heavy weight fell across him then, squashing his arm against his body and jarring him out of his daze. The weight shifted and pressed uncomfortably into his groin before Chris finally settled on his position facing Wesker, the empty bowl forgotten on the table.

"I thought you were watching the movie." Pulling his hand out from between their bodies, Wesker instead placed it over Chris' messy mop of hair, having no other choice.

Chris hummed and played with the belt loops on Wesker's jeans, the pair that Chris only saw him wearing on the weekends, "I got bored."

Wesker responded with another hum, and earned a pleased look from Chris. The blond hadn't shoved him off to the other side of the couch yet, a small miracle, and Chris wondered how long he'd get to stay like this.

Watching the television but not really listening to it, Wesker was tempted to just reach for the remote to stop the movie when Chris' blunt fingertips migrated from his belt loops to the hem of his pants. They wormed their way under his sweater, trailing over pale skin until they bumped the metallic button. Raising an eyebrow, Wesker shot down the urge to squirm and instead asked, "What are you doing now?"

Chris gave him nothing more than a smug smirk before working on unfastening Wesker's fly one-handed, moving to plant his lips awkwardly on his navel. "Well, I _did_ kind of promise you that we'd have sex tonight, didn't I?"

"So you did..." Wesker muttered, eyes fixated on the younger man as Chris dragged his fingers along the quickly forming erection in front of his face, though it was still covered by the thin material of Wesker's black underwear.

Working carefully, Chris pried Wesker's jeans down as much as he could with the man sitting down and without having the zipper catch on anything tender. He didn't even want to think about the consequences if _that_ were to happen, and so instead mouthed the hard flesh through the last thin layer of fabric. Chris didn't exactly care for the bland, fuzzy taste of underwear and would much rather prefer the salty bitterness of Wesker's dick, but when the blond was tensed, shivering slightly, and gripping Chris' hair like a vice, all because of him, he was willing to put up with it.

Chris' hand had drifted upwards, running along Wesker's side to rub at the spots he knew were sensitive, and grinned victoriously as he felt the lean muscles jump under his touch and Wesker himself lean into the motion.

Chris moved from the shaft to the head, working his lips over it and eliciting a sharp breath from Wesker and a tightening hold on his hair. He took his time experimenting, seeing as how neither of them had done this for each other with their underwear still on, and ran a short nail down where his mouth had been. Wesker bucked suddenly, not violently but enough to startle Chris back into reality.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to do this with you on the couch?" Chris asked teasingly, repeating the motion again.

Groaning quietly, Wesker let his free hand clench around the end of the arm rest. "You can clean up whatever mess you make."

"Yeah, _I'm_ the one who's going to make a mess..." Chris could tell that the wet spot on Wesker's underwear wasn't just from his mouth.

Pulling at the waistband, Chris finally freed Wesker's erection from its dark confines and licked at it slowly, relishing the control he had at the moment. He knew Wesker would take it back at any minute, dominating Chris without a second thought, but it was nice to be the one who wasn't squirming in their seat.

He licked leisurely, inch by inch, mimicking the route he'd taken earlier with his mouth and encouraged by Wesker's fingertips stroking his scalp with firm pressure. Reaching the head for the second time, Chris lapped at the fluid dribbling down the side and traced the ridge with the tip of his tongue. Wesker tensed again underneath him and Chris could tell that he was starting to get impatient, so he put off ideas of further torture in favor of taking Wesker into his mouth, sinking downwards until he could take no more from that angle.

"Wait," Wesker tugged insistently at his hair, and Chris looked up as he spoke. "Sit up for a second."

Chris moved obligingly as Wesker pulled his legs up onto the couch after pulling his pants and underwear down, pushing the only pillow against the arm rest so he could lay back comfortably. Wesker also yanked him down for a fierce, open-mouthed kiss before Chris settled between the blond's thighs, grateful that Wesker was letting him do any of this at all.

Moving back down to Wesker's cock, Chris adjusted himself so his legs were folded behind him and ducked his head to resume the job at hand. His hips instinctively thrust into the seat of the couch for temporary relief, and although he hated the stiff, unyielding cushions, Chris had to admit that they provided a deliciously satisfying friction. Stuggling with the button on his own jeans, Chris got them open and kicked them off in one go, leaving his underwear on so Wesker couldn't blame him for any 'mess' that he might make.

Wesker made himself useful and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, looking incredibly relieved as the cool air hit his chest. With his hands free, he propped himself up further to observe Chris, one hand going to the shell of the brunet's ear as Chris took him further into his mouth.

Chris sunk slowly, making sure he kept his teeth from scraping the delicate flesh in his mouth. Reaching the end of his comfort zone, he looked up and locked eyes with Wesker, his gaze uncommonly wild and dark. Feeling confident, Chris fought down his gag reflex and tried not to panic and pull away as he worked his mouth around Wesker. He heard a choked moan escape Wesker's lips when he swallowed the last few inches and his nose was tickled by wiry, golden hairs.

Having someone's dick all the way down your throat was one thing, but Chris started to feel the burning in his lungs already and pulled up to gasp for air, aided by Wesker's hand suddenly tugging on his hair.

Resting his cheek on Wesker's sweaty thigh, they both listened to the heavy panting of the other before Chris raised himself on shaky arms to kiss Wesker, grinding down hard and fast with his hips in an effort to bring them to completion.

Wesker's hands went to grab at Chris' ass, but he soon moved one to grip the back of his neck and nibble under his jaw.

With both of them moving against each other, it didn't take long before Wesker came between them, Chris not far behind after a few strokes from Wesker. He rubbed Wesker's sides affectionately, calming the older man as they both gulped down air and recovered in the aftermath. There was a sticky mess between them and in Chris' underpants as he gingerly laid down, ignoring the wetness on their stomachs.

Rubbing his face, Wesker blinked away the spots in his vision and turned his head to see static on the television. He'd completely forgotten about the movie, and now Frankenstein's roll of film was spewing out of the VCR in a tangled black ribbon.

With the movie over and the tape ruined, Wesker pushed at Chris until he reluctantly sat up. The gooey mess on his stomach was bearable, but it would dry soon, and they both needed a shower.

"Clean this up," Wesker gestured to the poor leather couch, small drops of white and moist patches from the heat of their bodies lined up along the cushions, "Put the bowl in the sink. Turn the television off, too, and throw the tape away, while you're at it."

"What?" Chris cried indignantly, watching as Wesker bent over while sitting to pick up his discarded clothes.

"I let you defile my couch. My _expensive_ leather couch." Standing, Wesker shook out the jeans and looked pointedly at Chris before retreating down the hallway. "As soon as you're done, we're going in the shower." He called back, and vanished around the corner.

Chris grumbled and gave the empty hallway a dirty look before doing as he was told.

"But _you're_ the one who made the mess..."

"I heard that."


End file.
